moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Figures
Moshi Monsters Collectable Figures are collectable figurines made by Vivid Imaginations. To this date, nine series have been released in the United Kingdom, with a tenth series confirmed. Many other figure variations and finishes have been released such as Winter Wonderland themed, glitter, gold, Halloween, super brights, glow in the dark and lots more. All the figures in Series 9 have been confirmed and it has been proved that Pinestein will be in the tenth series. Online a countdown is made and 1 figure countdown card gets released. As there are 17 figures in series 9 there will be 17 days in the countdown before the release. Series and Release Normal Series * Series 1 - Released March 2011 * Series 2 - Released September 2nd 2011 * Series 3 - Released March 26th 2012 * Series 4 - Released August 25th 2012 * Series 5 - Released January 11th 2013 * Series 6 - Released March 22nd 2013 * Series 7 - Released July 26th 2013 * Series 8 - Released October 18th 2013 * Series 9 - Released February 14th 2014 * Series 10 - Unconfirmed * Originals - Released November 2012 Special Series and Release Halloween *Series 1 - Released October 2011 *Series 2 - Released October 2012 (Rereleased in October 2013) *Special Eggs - Released October 2013 Winter Wonderland *Series 1 - Released Octboer 2012 *Series 2 - Released October 2013 Eggstravagansa *Series 1 - Released April 2013 Micro Moshi *Series 1 - Released February 2013 *Series 2 - Released August 2013 Easter Egg Figures *Wave 1 - Released March 2012 *Wave 2 - Released March 2013 Trivia *From Series 3, Vivid chose websites and bloggers to participate in Moshlings countdowns. Every day, for a period of time, counting down to the series release date, each Moshling figure to be in the next series is revealed. Gallery Series 1 Big Bad Bill Fig.jpg Blurp.jpeg Burnie Fig.png Cali.jpg Chop Chop.jpg Cleo Fig.jpg Coolio Fig.jpg Cutie Pie.jpg Dipsy.jpg DJ Quack.jpg Doris Fig.png Ecto Fig.jpg Fifi.jpg Flumpy Fig.jpg Fumble Fig.jpg Fuzuki.jpg Gigi Fig.png Gingersap.jpg Gurgle.jpg Hansel.jpg Honey.jpeg Humphrey.jpg IGGY Fig.png Jeepers.jpeg Kissy Fig.jpg Lady Meowford.jpg Liberty Fig.png McNulty.jpg Mini Ben.jpg Mr Snoodle.jpg Oddie Fig.jpg Peppy.jpg Pooky.jpeg Priscilla Fig.jpg Purdy Fig.png Rocky.jpg Scamp Fig.png Shelby.jpg Shi Shi Fig.png Snookums.jpg Sooki.jpg Squidge.jpeg Stanley Fig.jpg Tiki Fig.png Waldo Fig.jpg White Fang Fig.jpg Prof. Purplex Figure.png Angel Fig.png Series 2 Black Jack.jpg Blingo Fig.jpg Bruiser.jpg Cherry Bomb Fig.png Dustbin Beaver Fig.jpg Fabio.png Fishlips.png Freak Face.jpg Holga Fig.jpg Lady Goo Goo.jpeg Mustachio.jpg Ned.jpg Penny Fig.jpg Plinky Fig.jpg Podge.png Rocko.jpg Roxy Fig.jpg Squiff.jpg Tiamo Fig.jpg Tingaling Fig.png Wallop Fig.jpg Wurley Fig.jpg Pirate Pong Figure.png Bloopy Figure.png Series 3 49 Pence.jpg Agony Ant.jpg Art Lee Fig.jpg Banana Montana Fig.jpg Broccoli Spears.jpg Bug Fig.jpg Cluekoo Fig.jpg Clutch.jpg Colonel.jpg Davy Gravy.jpg Eeky Groanas.jpg Frettie Facemelt.jpg Gabby Fiig.jpg Geeky Groanas.jpg Herman Crab.jpg Lenny.jpg Myrte.jpg Nipper.jpg Pluck.jpg Ratty.jpg Roland Jones.jpg Shrewman.jpg Sqeaky Groanas.jpg Squint.jpg Series 4 Bobbi Fig.jpg Boomer Fig.jpg Busling.jpg CcocoLoco.jpg Fizzy Fig.jpg HipHop.jpg Jessie Fig.jpg Judder Fig.jpg Leo Fig.jpg Oompah.jpg O'Really.jpg Pip Fig.jpg Pocito Fig.jpg ROFL Fig.jpg Rooby Fig.jpg Scarlet.jpg Scrumpy Fig.jpg Shambles Fig.jpg Shelly Figure.jpg Suey Fig.jpg Tomba Fig.jpg Woolly Fig.jpg Zack Figure.jpg Betty figureine.jpg Series 5 Bentley Fig.jpg Bonkers Fig.jpg Cosmo Fig.jpg Fingz.jpg Gracie Fig.jpg Lila.jpg Long Beard Fig.jpg Ooze.jpg Peekaboo Fig.jpg Percy.jpg Pete.jpg Prickles.jpg Splutnik Fig.jpg Squirk.jpg $RKP3THK.jpg Rickety Boo-Roarker Figure.png Series 6 Billy Bob.jpg Buster fig.jpg Dizee.jpg Egon.jpg Hissy Fig.jpg Linton.jpg Oiler.jpg Lurgee Fig.jpg Raarghly.jpg Shoney.jpg Sprinkles Fig.jpg Stomper.jpg Sweeney.jpg Topsy.jpg Trixie.jpg Ziggy.jpg Series 7 Fig Blue Jeepers.PNG Fig Hocus.PNG Fig Hoolio.PNG Fig Lummox.PNG Fig Marcel.PNG Fig Mr Meowford.PNG Fig Nimbus.PNG Fig Raffles.PNG Fig Roary.PNG Fig Roy G Biv.PNG Fig Ruby.PNG Fig Scallops.PNG Fig Stashley.PNG Fig Tamara.PNG Fig Yolka.PNG Fig YoYo.PNG Series 8 MartyFigure.png BlossomFi.png Jackson Fig.png Grinny figurine.jpg Slurpy fig transparent.png Threddie figure.png Eugene figurine.jpg Blinki Fig.png Weeny.jpg Nutmeg figure.jpg Series 9 Willow Figure.png Cleetus Figure.png Wuzzle Figure.png Toots Figure.png Twaddle Figure.png Bubbly Figure.png Tumbles Figure.png Shizzle Figure.jpg Pipsi Figure.jpg Shimmy Figure.jpg Chirpy Figure.jpg Tessa Figure.jpg Posy Figure.jpg Mumbo Normal.png Furnando1.png ProfHeffHQ.png|link=Prof. Heff QuincyHQ.png|link=Quincy Category:Merchandise Category:Collectables Category:Real Life